Memoirs of a Vampire
by Nikon The Vampire
Summary: A new vampire arrives at Sunnydale. Is he a friend or foe?Takes place in the summer after SEASON 3NOTE: The story contains strong scenes of The Crucifixion. I wrote it in a tieme of Insanity. Please. It is only fiction. It is not real.


WARNING:

The fic that you are about to read has strong scenes. They are not fit for those with little faith in what they believe. It can only be read by people with an open mind towards a writer that in his time of lunacy wrote this. I am 100 percent Christian. I believe in God and in Jesus Christ.

This story is rated R for violence and scenes not fit for many. I cannot rate it NC-17 because it has no sex. Another note in which I have to make emphasis in is: The Character Mary in this story is not… I repeat NOT, AND NOT the virgin Mary. Many have threatened me with notes and death threats because of this misunderstanding.

You have been Warned.

PROLOGUE

I sat and watched through the polarized window the sunset. I wanted to go out, and feel the warm light touch my skin. I shrugged the thought away. I grabbed the steering wheel of my ´79 convertible mustang and waited. I leaned back and turned my sight on the passenger seat. Mary looked gorgeous as always. Her beauty had captivated me since I saw her in Nazareth. Her shinny brown hair sparkled as the down tone sunlight hovered over her head. Her body curled up in her seat trying to get five minutes more of peaceful rest. I smiled. She looked so innocent and helpless. I reached for the car stereo and turned it on softly. A dance beat was audible. She stirred and opened her eyes. I felt my smile grow wider.

"Hi", she whispered. She sat up and fixed her hair. She reached for a hairbrush in the glove compartment. After using it, she put it away and climbed on top of me. I rubbed her head and kissed her hard on the lips. She rubbed my hair softly, as the actions grew hotter. She than composed herself and sat back

"Are we going in or not?", she asked me.

"Yeah", I answered looking down at the cursed town. "I just wanted the sun to go down... but if you insist".

Mary smiled as I turned on the engine and made our way downhill. We soon passed the Entering Sunnydale sign and made our way towards the cemetery.

PART 1

The sun had gone down by now. I parked in front of a hardware shop and got out. Mary joined me as she climbed out of the passenger side. I drooled as I saw her come out. Even though she was only one sixty in height, she was my goddess. She wore a leather black jacket and yellow blouse with faded blue jeans and white sneakers. Even though her age was an eye popper, she was decently stylish. She was always on top of the famous trends. She adjusted easily to the current times. She is the one that kept me well dressed. Hey... it is ok for a woman to dress a man.

"What?", she asked me as I stared at her.

"Nothing", I stammered as I approached her and grabbed her hand. "Come on". We made our way towards the cemetery. We jokingly admired the tombstones and the funny names they had engraved on them. We than reached a small wall that split the cemetery in half. I sat her on top of it and the action started all over again. We kissed forever on that place. Her lips had a strange flavor. I suddenly stopped.

"What is wrong?", she asked me somewhat concerned.

I smiled. "Have you been eating?", I asked knowingly.

She flashed me one of her cutest smiles that usually made me melt. "You hungry", she asked.

"A little bit", I answered back.

"Then..", she started. "I will go get something".

"Thanks", I said. "Be careful"

"You know me", she answered as she left.

"That is what I am talking about", I fired back. Most people will think wrong of me, but it is not what you think. I would have gotten something myself, but Mary likes to prove her independence. I shook my head, as I remembered some of the many fights we have had because of these issues. Her excuse was that I treated her like a baby. I disagree and we'd start all over again. I smiled. All of the sudden the sound of a painful grunt reached my ears. It came from deep in the cemetery. I walked slowly towards the noise. It seemed to be coming from behind two large trees. I peeked and saw a young blond girl deal with four large vampires. My mind raced. This was it. I admired the fight secretly. The girl seemed to control the whole situation. She had two stakes in each hand and a big smile on her face. The outfit she wore was different from others I had seen. She wore a great sweatshirt, with matching pants and white sneakers. Her style reminded me of something, but it just did not pop into mind.

The girl smiled as one the vampires approached and swung his right hand. She rapidly ducked and stuck one of her stakes into his heart. I smiled as the guy combusted before reaching the ground. That meant he was weak. Strong vampires can last a while with a stake in their heart. They combust little by little.

The blonde slayer composed herself and stared at the three remaining vamps. One of them made a rush for her. She stuck her foot up high hitting him on the face. The vamp grunted and staggered. The second one grabbed her arms by the front trying to keep her still. She just smashed his face with her head. I winced. That really looked painful. The slayer than pushed him away from her and punched him with a right jab. Then she whirled and hit him with a backhand punch. The vamp was dazed long enough for the young girl to stake him. He combusted instantly.

She than turned to the next vamp. I saw her surprised face when she just saw one. All of the sudden, the second vamp grabbed her arms and pinned them behind her back. I didn't wait another second and jumped into action. I grabbed the guy who held her and pulled him away. Boy he was ugly. I simply encrusted my fist into his face. The guy did not expect it. He simply fell to the ground. He was really weak. I sneaked a peak on the other vampire. He hit the slayer on the face with a left punch. The slayer staggered. I jumped to the act and grabbed the second vamp hard on the shoulders. I then smashed my head on his face. Twice. The impact left him totally out of it. At that moment I heard a combustion. I smiled. I rapidly pulled out my silver knife and rammed it through the vamp's heart. He grabbed his chest in pain. I was surprised when he did not combust immediately. He just stood there in pain. I pulled the knife from his chest and put it away. The vamp fell on his knees and turned to ashes.

"Thanks", I heard a female voice say. I turned and admired the splendor of this slayer for the first time. She was gorgeous. Her face was one of the most beautiful I had ever seen. I smiled, but then I frowned. Her face was pale. "You ok?", I asked.

She smiled weakly. "I have a cold", she managed to say.

I was taken back. I had never seen a slayer take care of four vampires while being sick. Rumors were beginning to take a solid form. All I needed now was a name.

"I am Nikon", I said extending my hand. "I am new in town".

"I am Buffy", the girl said.

I smiled. She was the one. "You know...", I started. "I am looking for a place to stay".

Buffy looked at me like as if I were a total geek. "Can't help you there", she calmly said as she started picking up her gear.

"Let me help you", I said as I picked up one of the stakes.

Buffy smiled. Still... I could sense a touch of sadness in her being. She was alone now. From what I had heard, Angel left her for obvious reasons and went to L. A. But she was strong. I could see her heart. It was hardened. It was hurt. It was full of pain. She also had a hard mind. When she believed in something, she believed in it. That made it hard for her to forgive. I felt so much pain for her.

"Reading hearts again Nik", a female voice said. I did not need to turn around to guess who that person was.

"Mary...", I started. "Hi. I found Buffy".

Buffy suddenly looked alarmed. "Who are you guys?", she asked totally alarmed. Her defenses once again reached their peak.

"Don't worry", I started. "We are friends. We are not here to hurt you".

"Ok", Buffy said still not letting down her defenses. "What do you want?".

Mary looked around, trying to find a way out of this awkward moment. "What do you do for fun around here?", she asked.

"What!", Buffy exclaimed. "You just...".

"Nik...", Mary whined. "I am bored"

I was trapped. I could not resist Mary's voice. I held her in my arms. "Where do you go to have some fun around here?", I asked without loosing eye contact with Mary. She was so divine.

Buffy looked nervous. "There is a club a few blocks from here"

"Cool", Mary said. "Let's go". She then pulled me by the arm and dragged me out of the cemetery. Buffy followed a close behind.

"What are you doing?", I asked.

"Trust me", she answered back. "We do not have to look for her. She will look for us".

We reached the club. The name of the place reminded me of something. I was having cases of Dejá vú. Still... I could not place the ideas in order. We paid our fee and entered as the large bouncer invited us in.

The place was deserted. Only a band stood there and several couples danced a slow beat. Mary wrapped her arms around me and moved slowly. I rubbed her head as I thought on what she was up to. We danced for what seemed like hours. After a while we stopped and sat down around a near by table.

"Right now", she started. "Buffy is with her watcher, asking if he has heard of us. He will obviously say no to that and will research. When he finds nothing on us, we will have found ourselves a stalker. She will follow us and try to find out the truth, etc, etc, etc".

I admired my girl. I loved her in every way. "Ok Sherlock", I started. "Where are we going to stay?"

Mary looked at me totally surprised. "I thought you had fixed that up", she said with a worried tone in her voice.

"See", I said. "You are not that smart".

Mary groaned. "Ok big shot", she grumbled. "Where are we going to stay?"

I smiled. "We should go now", I said as I stood up.

"You haven't answered my question", she said pulling herself up.

"Trust me", I said mysteriously.

PART 2

Two hours later, we reached the large mansion reserved for us. It was Angel's home before he left for L. A. He had personally called me right after leaving. He had been trying to contact me for quiet some time. His message was clear. The slayer lived in Sunnydale. I came as soon as possible of course. I had spent three years in looking for her, and now I had her in my power. She was the most difficult to find. I can still remember his sad tone. For the first time in my existence, I had felt the presence of a heart broken vampire.

I looked at Mary as she explored the house. She had spoken to Angel. She tried to find a way to cheer him up. She was good at that. But this time, it had no effect on him. His mood was dead. She told me he had almost cried. But because of his lifeless body, he could not shed a tear. His love story was one the saddest I had heard. But for respect, I would do something different with it.

I erased the thoughts from my head and focused my attention at Mary. She was happy and exited.

"Do you like it?", I asked as I felt a smile curl on the side of my mouth.

"Are you kidding?", she answered. "This place is the kicks". She rapidly headed for the bed and jumped on top of it. I laughed at her enthusiasm. She was so happy.

"Where is the food?", I asked as that familiar feeling of hunger shivered my entire being.

"It is in the trunk of the car", she answered.

I walked out of the house and into the night. The cool breeze hit my face. I made my way towards the car an opened the trunk. A portable red cooler was inside, as well as a burger King bag and a large suitcase. I pulled everything out and made my way inside. Mary only observed from the bed.

"You could give me a hand", I said as I struggled with my load.

She smiled sheepishly and started to clap her hands. I watched her evilly. I dropped everything and lunged myself towards the bed. She shrieked in surprise then started laughing as I hugged her tight.

"We should sleep now", I said as I rubbed her hair.

"Aren't you going to eat?", she asked with a concerned tone.

"The food will be their tomorrow", I stated as I removed my shirt. She smiled and got up. She walked towards her suitcase and opened it. Meanwhile I crawled into bed and closed my eyes. Soon I could feel Mary's hands going through my hair. I turned around and hugged her tight. She must have smiled because she began to hug me back. All of the sudden I passed out. I do not know what time it was but it was pretty early in the morning.

I ran and found no end to my journey. I saw weird images. I saw all the head vampires. Richaldone, Aptsa, Seack, Teraka and Luzbel. I saw Michael and Mary. I saw other women. I remembered most of them. I saw Luzbel bite Mary. I was helpless to stop him. Soon I had in my arms Mary's lifeless body. I yelled in pain as my true love was ripped from away from my heart and soul. I woke up violently. The room was spinning. I looked at my side and I could not find her. My mind raced. I tried to keep my cool, but it was impossible. The room did not stop moving. I looked at my watch and saw it was 10 o'clock in the morning. I totally freaked. I fell helpless in bed and closed my eyes. I waited for the spinning to stop.

I felt the nausea pass and opened my eyes again. I looked around and saw the blonde slayer staring at me. What was she doing here? Did she suspect something? Did she find out anything? At that moment I did not even care. All I wanted to know was if my loved one was ok.

"Who are you?", she asked as she crossed her arms.

I smiled. Angel was right. She was amazing. "I am Nikon", I answered

"Ok", she said smiling as she came closer. "We can do this the easy way or...". Suddenly she pulled out a crucifix and showed it to me in it's total splendor. I looked at it calmly. I knew what she was trying to do.

"Nice crucifix", I said as I stood up and stretched. I than looked at her and saw her face. She was confused. I still did not care. Mary was my main concern

I turned my back and searched for the cooler. It was nowhere to be found. Suddenly I felt a sharp burning pain on my back. I yelped in pain and reached for the sore spot. I looked at the slayer and noted she had an empty bottle of holy water. She had a big smile on her face.

"Burn much?", she asked in an evil and playful tone.

At that moment I lost it. Between Mary's mysterious disappearance and this girl's antics I was about to destroy everything in sight. I rushed at her rapidly. In a splint second I saw the surprise in her eyes. She didn't expect this sudden attack. I reached for her shoulders and smashed my head on her face. I then threw her ten feet away from me. She technically flew through the air.

"How does it feel to be no match to the immortal?", I growled angrily.

She groaned as she got up. I ran up to her and finished putting her on her feet. I than grabbed her throat and squeezed slowly. She suddenly hit me in the face. I am not going to lie. That truly hurt. I lost my grip on her and staggered back. She then smashed her foot on my face. I staggered once more. She then ran up to me with a right hand blow. That was her mistake. She had underestimated me. I grabbed her fist and pulled it up. She made a huge effort not cry out in pain. I than smashed my fist in her stomach. Her knees bent as the air was knocked out of her. She fell to the ground as I let her go. I put my head down and brought within me the demon inside. I felt my face muscles twitch and move. My vision became sharper and my fangs grew. I ran up to her and grabbed her hair. She winced in pain.

"Time to die!", I said as I reached for her neck and looked for the principal artery. I don't remember much after that. It had been a long time since the slayer's blood had touched my lips. I savored the moment. I was careful not to drink her all.

"Nikkon!", a female voice yelled behind me. I turned and saw Mary dressed in sweatpants. Her hair was held firmly by a ponytail. Her face expressed what I identified as anger. I then turned to my victim and let her go. She groaned and grabbed her wound. Mary rapidly went towards her and put pressure on the open wound.

I didn't know what to say. I just stood there. All of the sudden, a strange noise got my attention. I turned just in time to see a man try to drive a stake to my heart. I rapidly grabbed his hand and twisted it. The man dropped the stake as he yelled in pain. I twisted his wrist harder. I could see the pain was suffocating. He kneeled down before me.

"Nikkon!", Mary protested.

I looked at the brunette as I let go of the human's hand. He groaned at his damaged wrist. I crouched and picked up the stake, then, I broke it in two. I then examined my weak opponent. He was much older than the slayer. To me, he looked like a librarian. Glasses, brown suit. I assumed he was the counselor or watcher.

"You ok?", I asked with a lot of concern.

He looked up totally surprised. He didn't expect that.

"Who are you?", he asked me.

"I am Nikkon", I answered as I looked at the slayer. She seemed all right. Mary had gotten her on her feet.

I felt doomed. I had almost killed the slayer's watcher. I made my way to the suitcase and pulled a black shirt. I then reached for my black jacket and made my way outside. The sun dug deep in my skin as I made my way towards the polarized sports car. I got in and rapidly closed the door. The windows lowered the dangers of the deadly morning sunlight. I turned on my car and drove off.

PART 3

A few minutes later, I found myself inside Sunnydale´s General Hospital. I looked around and saw how crowded it was. I assumed that it was because of the hellmouth. I looked around, not sure what I was looking for. All of the sudden a tall dark haired man appeared. I frowned at the guy. He was dressed as a doctor.

"Come", he said to me as he passed by.

I followed him knowing I had no choice. His long black haired was neatly tied up in a ponytail. I could not believe the people in here had let him in. We walked down one of the halls silently. He sometimes looked back to see that I was there. He then entered a room and looked at me. I followed.

The room was like the ones I had seen in every hospital I've been in. The only difference was that this one had only one patient. I looked at the individual. She seemed to be 18 or 19 years old. She had long black hair and a real pale face.

"She is Faith", Michael said approaching the bed.

"And she is the second slayer", I concluded.

The dark being nodded his head slowly. He crossed his arms and walked around. "You know the story...", he started. "An accident provoked a chain reaction, which destroyed everything she was taught".

"That is not what I heard", I said as grabbed the slayer's hand. "Glenn informed me..."

"Glenn is not important!", the archangel yelled. "I saw her from above! I saw her heart! She is trapped!"

"If you say so", I said. I kept looking at the girl. She was gorgeous as well. I never understood what captivated me about the slayers. Was it their hard attitude. No... it was... something else.

"You do not believe me?", Mike asked.

"You want a verification?", I fired back.

"If it is not to much to ask", he answered as he locked the door.

I looked at him evilly. Again I had no choice. I turned towards the slayer and looked at her face as I held her hand with both of mine. I closed my eyes and breathed heavily. I felt being sucked in. The hurricane of thoughts hit me like a battering ram. I felt pain and destruction. I was suddenly in a small and poor room. I saw this small girl being destroyed by expressions my heart desires not to ever express. The look of sadness in her heart touches my own. I want to be there for this girl. Take care of her. But I can't. I then see her much older. Her heart still hurt and unsecured. Low self-esteem. I saw her in a black whirlpool of pain and torture. A cage held her in place. The guilt was devastating. I could not take it any more. I ran up to her and held her hand.

"Who are you?", she asked me tearfully.

"I am a friend", I answered.

"You better leave", she said. "She is coming".

"Who?", I asked.

All of the sudden I was pulled back by a strong hand. I looked and saw it was Faith. I could not believe it. I was seeing two identical girls. I made a grab for her neck but she pushed me away. I flew through air I could not describe.

"She is mine", she yelled on the top of her lungs. Her voice was different. It was somewhat diabolic. Harsh and ear piercing. Her eyes were red as fire. For the first time I was afraid of losing my life and soul to this being. The demon pushed me away. All I heard was Faith's voice begging for me to return. She was frightened. As any human could be.

I woke from the trance and looked at the slayer. She was going through hell inside. It all depended on her. Or did it?

"So?", Michael asked.

"She is trapped", I answered as I looked at the unconscious girl. "Something evil is holding her captive".

"I know", he answered.

I hated when he did that. But this time, I let it slide. "What is the plan?"

"First of all...", he started. "You drank from the slayer".

I groaned. I truly hated this guy. "It is something I always do", I protested.

"I don't care", he answered. "You must go back and tell her everything. Remember that both slayers are in danger".

"I know", I said. "I had a dream"

"Who was it?", he asked.

"Luzbel", I answered.

"Thank heavens", he praised. "That means he must be the last".

"I assumed that", I answered.

"Terraka will be the first", he said. "He will be here tomorrow so get Mary ready"

"I will be on top of it", I said.

"Good", he replied. "I will see you around".

I turned around and saw Michael had vanished. Once again the guy disappeared in front of my eyes. I hated it when he did that.

PART 4

Near 1 o'clock in the afternoon, I reached the mansion. I rapidly entered trying to hide from the sun. As I entered I watched my surroundings. I saw Buffy in bed while Mary tended her. Giles was at the bedside. I walked up to the bed and watched the girl. She was somewhat pale. Still... I knew I hadn't sucked enough blood to leave her in a hospital. Giles avoided my eyes. He knew I could kill him if I wanted to. Mary looked up at me. I could not read the expression on her face. I hated it when she did that. She got up and stood beside me.

"I need to talk to you", she said as she walked towards the door.

I followed without a word. As I reached her she looked at me with the same blank look. "I saw Mike", I said before she could get a word out.

"What?", she exclaimed quiet surprised

"Something big is coming", I said. "He says it is Terraka"

Mary looked relived. She thought the same thing I did when I heard the news. I looked at our visitors. I hadn't the slightest idea on what they were murmuring about. The older man seemed in control. Or that is what he thought.

"What have you told them?", I asked turning my eyes towards Mary.

"Nothing other than you and me being cold and menacing demons", she answered mysteriously.

"Let me talk to them", I said softly.

"How do I know you wont feed?", she asked me with a knowing smile.

"I promise", I said holding up my hand. "Besides, you should meditate. I interrupted this morning, and I shouln´t have".

"Ok", she said as she made her way towards a darker room way back.

As soon as she was gone I turned and made my way towards the slayer and her guardian. They looked alarmed. I saw Buffy tense up readying her defenses. I held my hands up. She still did not relax. I sat across from them and looked intensively at both humans.

"I guess Mary has talked to you", I started.

"Why...", the older man started. "Yes she did. Still a lot of holes exist".

"That is why I am here", I said looking at Buffy. "I am the one that fills in the blanks".

"I don't quiet follow", the man said.

"I am Nikkon", I said. "I am the oldest living vampire".

Buffy looked at me surprised.

"Yes Buffy", I said looking at her. "That happened thanks to you. When you killed kakistos"

"Your name", the guide said. "It sounds so familiar"

"It should", I answered. "But everything will come out according to its own time".

I felt the life being sucked out of me. The demon had me well controlled. I looked at the Roman circus. Roman guards controlled the exits. I tried to call for help, but it was useless. The demon closed my mouth shut. All of the sudden the demon let me go. I then felt a liquid being forced down my mouth. For some reason, I drank. It was not because I was thirsty or because the fluid tasted good. Something else made me do it. Then the demon left. Leaving me for dead. The pain was excruciating. I later realized that the pain I felt was caused by my body being destroyed from the inside. All of the sudden I felt a warm a touching feeling all over my body. The pain eased a bit. I felt stronger than before. I opened my eyes and looked around. I had never seen such a beautiful night. The stars looked as if they could talk to me. The moon created a powerful effect on my being. I looked at my body. It looked the same.

"You will find nothing wrong with your body", a voice from behind me calmly said.

I turned around and saw a tall man in a light brown toga. His long black hair streamed down his back.

"I am Michael", he said. "Follow me".

Ten years flew by me like minutes. I could not believe I was doing this. I was in Bethlehem. Miles away from my home city. Rome. Michael had brought me here. His excuse: Witnessing the most glorious event of all times. The birth of The Savior. I watched the pain the woman went through to give birth to a small child. The child was beautiful. For some strange reason I felt that Michael was right. The baby was special. I saw many people enter the stable. All dying to see the newborn King.

"You writing this down?", he asked.

"I have a good memory", I answered back.

"Let me explain something new to you", he said. "Humans have two enemies. The true evil... and themselves. This baby will save them from themselves".

"What do you mean?", I asked.

"You will soon see", he answered back.

It was the year thirty after the year 0. I had learned so many things. How many demons existed. Their powers, their weaknesses. I had learned why and how the child I had seen would save humanity from itself. And I knew it was up to a few to save humanity from the powers of evil that are beyond comprehension. I looked up at the sky. Black clouds covered the Jerusalem skies. The sun was completely covered. I looked up at the three crosses. I knew this would happen as people cheered for this man to die. I saw his mother weep in front of the cross. All of the sudden I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and saw Mary. She was covered in a black robe like all women did that day.

"Sad day", I started.

"Yes", she answered back pulling out a sharp wooden object. "Where are they?"

I looked at the crowd and saw ten men wait anxiously. They focused their attention on the blood that dripped from the center cross. Soon a small puddle of dark red liquid formed at the bottom. That was all it took. The ten men approached and drank as if it were spilled wine. I turned my attention on the crowd. They didn't pay attention to what was happening. Their minds were being controlled.

Mary did not wait another second. She ran towards the ten men in order to stop them. I just watched. Michael had warned me that I should not interfere. I looked at the slayer as she jumped into action. She rammed a stake into one of the vamps. Ashes formed later in that place. The incident was enough to get the other vamps attention. They turned towards the young girl who was up and ready.

From the first day I saw her, I had fallen deeply in love with her. I knew she loved me to. But for obvious reasons we knew we could not go like this. I saw her being called. I saw her training. I felt defenseless when she was around me. The girl was too much.

I watched her smash her fist into one of the deadly vampires. Then bury her stake in his heart. Two down. Eight to go. All of the sudden I saw Luzbel grab her form behind pinning his arms back. The other two than started to smash their fists into her gut. Something inside me snapped. I ran towards the enemy with murder in my eyes. I tackled the bastard that hit Mary, bringing him down. I than buried my hand in his chest searching for his heart. The guy turned to dust. I rapidly stood up and looked for other opponents. Luzbel had Mary's dying body in his fangs.

"No!", I yelled in terror.

"Nikkon", Luzbel said. "You have no idea what it feels like to suck the blood of the slayer". And with that he threw Mary towards me.

"Nikkon...", she said weakly.

I held her in my arms. The terror in my heart destroyed every single ounce of reason I had left. There was only one thing to do. I felt some blood going through her veins. I rapidly bit her. The blood felt good inside. It had been a long time since I had human blood. I than ripped my veins and fed my loved one.

"Drink", I said. "We will be together forever". I than looked at the dark puddle. I reached for it as Mary drank from me. The demon within came out with a vengeance. I drank from the floor eagerly. The blood was awfully cold. I made a huge effort to drink it.

PART 5

"What did Michael say when he found out you turned Mary into a demon", Giles asked.

"What every archangel says", I answered. "You are an idiot. What were you thinking? Do you realize what you have done? Things like that".

"What did she say?", Buffy asked. I could feel that she disapproved of my actions.

"She was angry", I said calmly. "At first she just wanted to jump into the sun and burn herself. But I did not let her. Years passed and she never forgave me. Still, I am the only vampire she loves".

"I assume that many vampires exist that still have souls", Giles said.

"A lot of us exist", I said. "Some are cursed like Angel. Others are awarded with a soul by the powers of good. The rest can win their souls back, but that is a more complicated issue".

"Why are you in Sunnydale?", Buffy asked.

"I was waiting for that question", I started. "Five vamps are heading this way. They all make the Master look like a puppy dog"

"Are those the ones that drank the puddle of blood on the day of the crucifixion?", the older man asked.

"Yes", I affirmed. "They are coming. Mary and I have taken out two since that day. Five remain"

"So you just came here to warn me?", Buffy asked. I felt a sharp tone on her voice. She did not believe me.

"Not only that", I said. "I came here to study you".

"What!", she exclaimed in disbelief.

"Listen Buffy", I said. "You are to date one of the most powerful slayers. I should know. I have met them all since 30 AD. Few have made it past the right of passage and only ten have reached the age of fifty. You have a gift and you have no idea on what it is".

"What are you talking about?", Giles asked somewhat confused.

"The slayers have to be trained physically and mentally sir", I said. "As I have seen and heard everything there is to know about Buffy, I can assure you that she controls fifty percent of her physical capabilities and only twenty five percent of her mental capabilities".

Buffy looked hurt. "I am not incapable"

"I am not accusing you", I said. "All I am saying is that a slayer has hidden abilities that she must discover".

"How do you know this?", Giles asked.

"I have seen two slayers in full power", I answered. "Trust me. It makes you feel good that you have a weapon that powerful working for you".

"Why is it that there is no record of this?", Giles asked.

"Because I haven't had the time to write another book", I answered.

Giles and Buffy looked at me with confused looks. "Yes", I said. "I have written almost every single book on demonology and witchcraft. Specially the famous three volumes of _Vampyr_".

"Three volumes?", Giles choked out.

I smiled. I knew I hit gold with the librarian looking guy. "Yes", I said. "They contain valuable information on most of the vampires that still walk the earth".

"What about the codex?", Giles asked.

"The codex is just a bunch of stuff accumulated from other books", I said. "It means nothing. No prophecy will ever come true unless you make it come true. Destiny does not control our paths. We do".

"What about me?", Buffy asked. "Isn't it my destiny that brought me here".

I reflected for a moment. How would I put my words in a right order? "No Buffy", I said. "It was your choice. It was your choice to burn the school gym. It was your choice to follow your mom here".

"How do we know you are telling the truth?", Giles asked. "This could be a trap"

I smiled. "Follow me", I said as I walked towards Mary's room. Both humans followed. Buffy seemed to be totally recovered while Giles still held his sore hand. We stopped in front of Mary's room ready to open the door.

"I have said before that I have only seen two slayers in full power mode", I said. "Well. Both of those slayers died".

"So", Buffy said.

"Mary is one of the two", I started. "We are now going to open the door. Do not make a noise".

I slowly opened the door . Inside Mary sat on a table meditating. Her hands rested peacefully on her thighs. All of the sudden she floated very slowly off the table. I watched the expression on the humans. They weren't surprised. I guess you've seen one demon, you've seen them all. I turned my eyes towards Mary. A gold aura surrounded her. She opened her eyes and a dark red color was visible inside. I felt the mortals tense at the scene. I slowly closed the door and turned around. Buffy looked quiet surprised. "I could do that?", she asked.

"Yes", I answered.

Giles looked like he wanted to ask ten things at the same time but I put my hand up. "You have to many questions that I cannot answer", I started. "Check the trunk of the car. You will find some books there on the subject".

Giles did not need to be asked again. He was gone in an instant. That was what I needed. I looked at the slayer carefully. "You miss him don't you?", I asked.

She looked at me with surprise.

"I can see it in your eyes", I said. "They are full of pain".

"What do you know about pain?", Buffy retorted. "You are all the same. You are nice to the slayers and..."

"Buffy", I interrupted her. "He is suffering to".

"He is?", she asked.

"What do you think?", I started. "Do you think he is that type that left you because of greener pastures. That you were not enough for him. That you were simply not his soul mate. He left because he loves you. He knows he is unstable. He could turn evil anytime he is near you. You are the ray of sunlight he cannot feel. He left because he needed to protect you".

Buffy looked so hurt. Tears came down from her eyes moistening her cheeks. She understood. Yet, she didn't. I looked at her calmly. I thought of a way to help her. Was it not true love defeated everything? Or was it a fictitious quote thought by melancholic poets. Suddenly my eyes lit up. I sat beside her and held her hands. "We are going on a trip", I said.

Her tearful eyes only expressed confusion before everything went black.

PART 6

Black clouds covered the sacred place. I looked at Buffy watch her surroundings. The earth beneath us was black as night. The landscape looked as death. No soul wondered through this place. It was forbidden. Only few could make past the hell that guarded it.

"Where are we?", Buffy asked.

I smiled. "We are in Sunnydale", I said. "But our minds are on a hidden field in England"

She kept on looking. "What is this place?", she asked.

"It is called Slayer's Ground", I answered. "All the slayers that have died have been burned, and their ashes are placed here. After they die, the bodies are burned and placed here".

Buffy looked at the ground and kneeled. She touched the ashes softly.

"You are familiar to the Order of Teracka", I said.

She looked up with an interrogative look. "Yes I am".

"The order of Teracka was created by a single vicious vampire", I started. "He will come here to kill you and Mary".

"Why?", Buffy asked.

"I think the fact that both of you are slayers makes it a fantastic reason", I answered. "But he is not coming alone. He will have his loyal assassins with him".

"So you need my help?", Buffy asked.

"I think that if Teracka is defeated...", I said. "... it will be beneficial for all of us. You are familiar with some of his assassins".

"When will he arrive?", she asked.

"Tomorrow", I said. "He knows about this mansion. This is his final destination"

"I'm in", Buffy said.

"I can't believe you trust me", I said with a smile. "For all you know, I could be a real nut with blood cravings each second".

"You are not", she said. "I dreamt of you".

"You did?", I asked with a surprise.

"You were with Angel", she said. "I saw that he was a good friend with you"

"How could you know that Angel wasn't a killer then?", I asked.

"Because he hadn't changed", she answered. "I knew that then. I know that now"

"Want to see him?", I asked.

For the first time I caught her complete attention. "How?", she asked.

I smiled and prepared myself. All of the sudden I saw Mary come in to view. She approached rapidly. "Teracka is in the house with five of his assassins!".

I looked rapidly at Buffy who at that moment realized the situation she was in. I felt bad now. I had to survive this time more than anything.

I woke from the trance and looked around. We were surrounded. Two three armed hell demons held Mary tight. I turned around and saw Masill over the knocked out Giles. This guy was famous for his fire throwing. By the door stood the feared vampire with two of his famous killers. They were ninjas. Trained in hell's deadly arts.

"Nikkon", Teracka started. "I cannot believe you bet me in finding the slayer".

"Remember my friend", I said. "Mary and I are smarter than you".

"Really?", Teracka asked. "Because if I am not mistaken, we are controlling you now".

"You are such an idiot", Mary said. "You do not realize that I can kill you with only looking at you".

"I know that", Teracka said. "That is why I brought Masill. He is here because he will kill you".

"Excuse me?", Buffy interrupted. "But are you the one that sent three killers at me by order of Spike or William the Bloody".

"At your service", Teracka said bending down. "I am the vampire who lea...". At that very moment Buffy jumped him. I could not believe it. I jumped up as well. I smashed my fist at one of the ninjas sending him flying. I then grabbed the other one by the neck strangling him. I held him tight waiting for the oxygen to stop reaching the brain. I then turned my head to see Buffy. She was fighting Teracka. She fired two solid punches to the vampire's face. She then hit him with a roundhog kick sending him flying. After that, Buffy moved towards to the fallen Ninja who rapidly stood up. Buffy sat herself in a fighting stance waiting for him to attack. The killer rapidly fired two punches that Buffy blocked easily who respectively fired a solid kick at the face. The ninja fell back.

"It will take more than two well trained killers to stop Buffy", Buffy said.

"Buffy!", Mary yelled. The three armed hell demons had her pinned to the wall while Masill punched her in the stomach. "HELP!".

Buffy ran towards the demon and pulled him away. Masill turned and hit Buffy rapidly with two right-handed punches, than a solid uppercut sending her flying. Buffy hit the floor hard. Masill then created with his hands a ball of energy. It looked like a blue fireball in his hand. I feared the worst. I let go of the unconscious ninja and headed towards the demon just as he threw the ball of energy towards Buffy. I then changed directions and jumped in the way. The ball hit my torso sending me flying towards the near wall. I hit it hard and then slid towards the floor. I was still conscious but mostly out of it.

"You fool!", Teracka yelled. "Your concern for slayers will be your downfall!"

Mary, on the other hand, pushed the two three handed demons away from her. She then flipped them over putting them down on their backs. After that, she opened her hands as the gold aura covered her once again. Two golden energy balls were in her hands. Buffy looked surprised at Mary's capabilities. Mary then proceeded and hit both demons in the chest with the fireballs. They exploded leaving no trace of their existence.

"Buffy!", Mary yelled pointing at the recovered ninjas. "Take care of those guys"

Buffy obeyed and headed towards the recovered assassins as Mary prepared to fight Masill. For some strange reason, Teracka hid in the shadows. He was waiting. Waiting for everything to end. Waiting to give the final blow. Buffy ran towards the black dressed killers. She jumped and kicked one in the chest. As she landed, she smashed the other one with a backhand slap sending him flying. I could see why Buffy lasted so long as the slayer. She was in her environment. She placed herself in a fighting stance and waited for the ninjas to make the first move. They quickly stood up and pulled out two katanas each. I knew Buffy was in trouble now. Buffy only focused. The ninjas ran towards her moving the deadly swords in deadly arcs. Buffy rapidly dodged the impacts concentrating on the defense. She suddenly ducked and created a 360-degree foot sweep that sent the ninjas tumbling to the floor. Buffy stood up and waited again. Only one of the killers stood back up. Buffy than changed into attack mode throwing a rapid right hand punches to the assassin's face. Then a rapid roundhog kick. The ninja staggered than fell to the ground. Buffy finally focused her attention on Teracka. "Some killers you have", she mocked.

"You will die for your impertinence!", he yelled. He ran towards her and fired rapid punches. The blonde slayer blocked them. She then fired a right punch of her own . The vampire blocked it and smashed his knee in her stomach. Buffy grunted as the vampire then hit her with an uppercut sending her flying.

I tried to stand up, but Masil´s impact still had me well controlled. The pain in my chest was blinding. I turned my attention at Mary. Massil was a powerful demon. He was fast. Mary had to work hard to dodge every blow. The gold aura still surrounded Mary as a red one surrounded the evil demon. Massil suddenly jumped back and screamed. It seemed the red aura exploded creating a wave of energy. The wave hit Mary hard making her stagger. That was all that Massil needed. He charged at Mary with a right hand punch to the chest than a left to the face, finishing with an uppercut. Mary fell hard on the floor. Massil smiled and jumped. That was no regular jump. He technically flew from the original position. And landed on top of Mary. She screamed in pain. I practically lost it there. I got up in pain and slowly walked towards the savage creature from hell. But Teracka stopped me in my tracks grabbing me from behind. "Want to save Mary?", he whispered. "Well... you won't get a chance". After saying this, he flipped me over. For a moment, I lost my barings. Than I saw Teracka over me. He had a stake in his hand. "It is time for you to die!", he yelled. He than proceeded to my extermination.

For a split second I saw my 2009 years go through my head. All the slayers I met. All the demons I faced. Doyle, Angel, Sunday, Spike, Druscilla. Than Mary popped in my head. Luzbel had her in her power. I screamed in desperation. I woke and grabbed the stake Teracka had. He pushed hard aiming for my heart. I fought for control but it was useless. The stake neared my chest inch by inch. I made a desperate move. I pushed hard downward. The stake went right through my stomach. I yelled in pain as I slammed my fist into Teracka´s face. He staggered and fell on the side.

Buffy reacted quickly and jumped landing on Teracka´s chest. It was now his turn to scream in pain. I pulled the stake from my insides and threw it at Buffy. "Kill him now!", I yelled.

Buffy did not hesitate. She caught the flying stake and rammed it through the vamp's heart. Teracka grunted at the blow. He lifted his foot and smashed it on Buffy´s face. Buffy fell once again holding her face in pain. Teracka slowly stood up and saw the cause of his destruction. He pulled the stake from himself and looked at Buffy. "You can stop me", he said as his hands began to turn to dust. "But you cannot stop us all". He than sat on the floor and exploded into ashes.

As Teracka exploded, I looked up and saw Mary. Massil lost control of the fight. Mary had her golden aura brighter than ever. Her fists seemed to glow. She slammed the demon in the sides with fury. She than stopped and closed her eyes. She seemed to bring out something big from inside. The power within seemed to manifest itself. Her hands shone even with more intensity than before. Massil ran towards her with only one mission. Destruction. Mary's eyes turned blood red and put her hands together. All of the sudden a golden ray was fired from her hands. The ray hit Massil in the chest sending him flying towards the far wall. The impact smashed his bones turning them into dust. The demon cried out in pain. Trying to recover himself. It was useless. Mary had reached him in an instant. She grabbed and pulled him up. He than broke his neck as he punched him on the head with a single right hand punch.

I breathed hardly and slumped on the marble floor. I did not get it. I hadn't fought anything and was dead tired. The impact that Massil had caused weakened me a whole deal. Soon Mary was over me. "You ok?", she asked.

"I am fine", I answered as I slowly stood up. Buffy had already reached Giles trying to wake him up.

Mary smiled. "That was pretty brave of you trying to protect me and all", she said.

"It was useless", I answered back.

Mary than hugged me. "It is the thought that counts"

I hugged my girl back as we both headed towards the slayer. She had managed to wake the librarian. "Did we win?", he asked in a confused tone.

I looked at the human. "I heard you were quiet dangerous", I said.

"Only on certain occasions", he answered back.

I than turned my attention on Buffy. Her heart was aching. I could feel it. Her mind was bulging with curiosity. I turned to Mary and signaled for her to take car of the librarian. She nodded and helped the man out.

"Come with me", Mary said. "You need air".

PART 7

After a few minutes, we had cleaned up the mess the slayer and me. After we had finished Buffy looked at me now focusing her whole attention. I stared right back at her beautiful eyes. No mortal or immortal could resist them. I curse the bastard that dared break her heart or mind. "You think of him all the time?", I asked. Buffy turned away. She was aware of my power now.

"It is ok", I said. "Do you think he does not regret what he did? He would give his own life to do what he did in another way".

"I know", Buffy said. "I just wish..."

"Things will change", I said. "Some for the better and some for the worst"

"Can you tell the future?", she asked.

"No one can do that", I answered. "The future is like a story in the process. The ideas can be changed. Everything can be rewritten".

"What can you tell me?", the slayer asked.

"Mary has seen the stars", I said. "Things will turn difficult. You will be desperate. Still, you will find a way. Do not despair. You are about to enter a new life. A new routine. Adjust. Don't doubt yourself".

"What does that all mean?", she asked with a confused look on her face.

"It means that you should take it slow", I answered back. "Don´t be scared of the new challenges. You are more powerful than you can ever possibly imagine. At the end you will succeed. Do not despair. The answers will find you if you know where to look".

Buffy smiled as I said those words. I guess she felt relived in some sort of way.

I turn around and looked at all the things I had brought to the mansion. "My job here is done", I said.

"What do you mean?", she asked. "You are leaving?"

"I did what I was supposed to do", I said. AI warned you about possible dangers. I explained you the facts of life. I even helped you dust a powerful vampire. I know what I need to know about you".

"Where will you go now?", she asked.

"I will go where I am needed", I said. "I think L.A. is one of those places".

"Why?", she asked.

"An old friend lives there", I answered. AI will put things right where they belong. I will bring out the truth. About you specially".

"Make me look good", Buffy said with a smile.

"Trust me", I said.

EPILOGUE

Two hours later, after I spoke candidly with the librarian and the slayer herself, it was time to leave. My job was done for those moments. As I got into the mustang I looked back at the two humans. Mary curled beside me. She was exhausted for obvious reasons. The night was beautiful and mysterious as every slayer I had met. They where excellent sources. So many stories. So much time. Buffy would probably the last slayer of the century if Faith did not wake up. That meant a lot. That meant powers reaching places never reached before. And I would be there. I would reach that time. I would document it. For further generations. For those who had to fight evil every day for the rest of their lives. I felt great. I could not help avoid smiling as I saw the black road lead into... deep... and eternal...darkness.


End file.
